Kisses
by Sakukami18-1
Summary: " Porque Sakura no era curiosa, solo tenia una única curiosidad que nunca ninguna chica ni ella habían podido saber...¿Como se besan Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki?, dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato y eso Sakura lo va a descubrir al ir y espiar a sus dos mejores amigos, pero ella solo quería ver un beso NO VERLOS TENER SEXO O/O.Serie de relatos. SXN" *COMPLETO*
1. Chapter 1 Tomates

_Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan.:33_

* * *

_Kisses_

_._

_Primer relato._

_._

_Tomates?_

Sakura Haruno no era una persona curiosa, pero como toda persona siempre tuvo una curiosidad que siempre quiso saciar, una que desde niña quiso saber pero que por cosas del destino nunca pudo conseguir, la curiosidad que toda chica de ese Instituto siempre había querido averiguar, pero que solo una persona tenía el placer de saber.

¿_**Cómo son los besos de Sasuke Uchiha?**_

Esa era una de las preguntas que ella mas escuchaba que le hacían, pero como saberlo no solo por ser la mejor amiga de Sasuke y Naruto ya tenía que saber cómo se besaban, de hecho ahora que Sakura pensaba mejor ellos dos nunca se besaban cuando estaban con amigos o con algún familiar, lo más cerca que Sakura los vio fue una noche que vieron una película en su casa solo estaba ella y ellos dos, y en una de las escenas la peli rosa miro por pura curiosidad hacia atrás, y se sonrojo por completo por ver como Sasuke y Naruto se daban un pequeño beso apenas un roce, y a ella casi le da una taquicardia.

Esa fue la única noche que Sakura los vio y ni siquiera fue un beso de verdad, dejando a la peli rosa aun mas histérica así que Sakura no tuvo de otra que buscar ella misma, la manera de verlos besarse y que mejor ayuda que su mejor amiga.

_**Ino Yamanaka. **_

_Sakura, como demonios vamos a entrar a una de las mansiones de los Uchihas.?¡.- pregunto Ino histérica, y es que la rubia no quería morir tan joven.

_Nee Ino-cerda no seas tonta, es obvio que con una muy buena excusa.

Dijo Sakura con una mirada llena de determinación NADA la detendría de ver como besa su ex amor platónico, agarro fuertemente la canasta en sus manos donde llevaba unos muy ricos tomates para Sasuke, esa era la "gran" excusa para entrar a la mansión Uchiha sin sospecha, ya que hoy era el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

_Y cual sería?.- dijo Ino con una sonrisa traviesa, ya quería ver un beso de esos dos.

_Entraremos y le daremos estos tomates a Sasuke-kun, luego pediremos permiso para ir al baño y nos escabullimos al cuarto de Sasuke. ^O^- dijo la peli rosa con un puño en alto, y mirando a Ino retadora.

La rubia suspiro y siguió a Sakura a la entrada de la mansión, entraron siendo a los minutos rodeadas de miles de sirvientas que al instante llamaron a Sasuke para que las recibiera.

_Sakura, Ino que hacen aquí?.- pregunto Sasuke curioso, el cual estaba bastante sexy con una camisa negra de cuello V, pantalones grises y en ese momento estaba descalzo.

_A ehh je je, venimos a desearte un feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura totalmente nerviosa, mierda si Sasuke se daba cuenta de lo que ellas querían hacer las torturaría por siempre.

_Sí eso je je, feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun.

Dijo Ino para hacer una reverencia, Sakura se acerco y le tendió la canasta al Uchiha, Sasuke la recibió con una sonrisa de lado e hiso una reverencia él también.

_Gracias, no van a pasar el dobe y yo vemos una película?.- pregunto Sasuke, volteándose para caminar.

_N-no gracias pero nos tenemos que ir, mmm Sasuke-kun nos puedes prestar el baño?- pregunto Sakura, con nervios bien el plan comenzaba.

_Claro, tú ya sabes dónde está.- termino de decir Sasuke un poco confundido, Sakura nunca le pedía permiso para ir al baño la conocía desde niña.

Ino y Sakura subieron casi corriendo las escaleras, y al llegar al baño lo cerraron con seguro.

_Ay dios mío Sakura, Sasuke nos matara si se da cuenta de lo que tratamos de hacer.- dijo Ino, con los nervios de punta.

_Tranquila tú solo cállate y sígueme, vamos al cuarto de Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura con una mirada seria, aun que se estuviese muriendo de los nervios.

Ino suspiro pero también se puso seria, y salieron del baño _( N/A imagínense la canción de misión imposible *O*)_ las dos miraban asía atrás y a cada esquina , con cuidado de no ser descubiertas caminaron y subieron al tercer piso se tuvieron que casi agachar para que una sirvienta no las viera, a Ino casi le da algo cuando Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke las miro pero no hiso nada solamente sonrió y se fue, haciendo suspirar de alivio a Sakura, en unos cuantos minutos que a ellas les parecieron horas llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke que extrañamente estaba abierta.

Entraron y se escondieron en el armario de Sasuke, el cual dejaba ver toda la habitación en unos cuantos minutos escucharon dos voces muy conocidas para ellas.

_Teme je je ya basta.¡- escucharon como Naruto reía, al parecer a causa de las cosquillas que Sasuke le hacía.

Los dos entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama del Uchiha a ver la película, Sakura estaba atenta a todo movimiento hecho por los dos, las dos miraron con un gran sonrojo como Sasuke le daba a Naruto pequeños besitos en su rostro haciendo sonrojar a Naruto, el rubio lo agarro del rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en su boca, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Sasuke, a lo que Ino y Sakura casi se desmayan.

_Hmm, dobe sabes que no me gusta sonrojarme.- dijo Sasuke, mirando a Naruto con una mirada traviesa.

_No es mi culp Ahh¡.

Sakura y Ino se pusieron más rojas que un tomate al ver como Sasuke mordía a Naruto en el cuello, dejando ahí una pequeña marca, Naruto hiso un puchero y puso su boca en el cuello del Uchiha para darle pequeños besos en esa zona, la cual Naruto sabía que era la debilidad de su teme.

_Ahh.¡- suspiro Sasuke, abrazando a Naruto para separarlo un poco de su cuello y mirarlo con fingido enfado.

O.O| Sakura casi se derrite hay mismo al oír como Sasuke gemía por los besos de Naruto en su cuello, pero aun ellos no le habían dado lo que ella quería ella los quería ver besarse para ser la única chica además de Ino, en haber visto a Sasuke Uchiha besar a Naruto Uzumaki.

Lo que no tardo mucho Sakura y Ino crearon un nuevo rojo, al ver como Naruto besaba a su teme en un beso bastante fogoso, poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, miraron atónicas como Sasuke metía su lengua en la boca de Naruto casi comiéndoselo, y alzando su mano al rostro del rubio, Naruto soltó un pequeño gemido y las dos vieron como Sasuke se separaba de él mordiendo un poco el labio del rubio, Naruto lo miraba con un puchero y con un hilito de saliva bajando de su mentón, el cual Sasuke quito con su lengua.

O/O

Sakura nunca creyó que viviría para ver eso, ahora ya sabía porque TODAS las chicas querían verlos besarse, Ino estaba igual dios mío si seguían así les daría una hemorragia nasal, nunca ni en sus más locos sueños imagino ver a Sasuke tan…sentimental sí eso, es que al pelinegro se le podía notar el amor, el deseo y el cariño en cada poro.

_Temeee.- dijo Naruto de forma traviesa, y pegando su frente a la de Sasuke.

_Que pasa, dobe?.- dijo Sasuke, que ya se imaginaba lo que quería su novio.

Naruto sonrió y se levanto trayendo con él al volver una canasta que Sakura conocía muy bien, eran los tomates que ella le llevo a Sasuke, Ino sonrió maliciosamente y le susurro a Sakura algo.

_Naruto quiere jugar un juego con Sasuke frentona, jujujuju pobre de ti morirás por una hemorragia nasal.- dijo Ino traviesa, ella ya se imagina lo que quería jugar Naruto.

En cambio Sakura no entendía nada pero estaba totalmente nerviosa, por Kami-sama en qué momento se le ocurrió escabullirse a la habitación de Sasuke, tenía el mal presentimiento de que se arrepentiría, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

_Bien teme veras, el juego se trata de que tú eres mí esclavo.- dijo Naruto con una mirada traviesa, y Sasuke sonrió divertido.

_Harás lo que yo digo y si no me obedeces pierdes, comencemos teme ^^.- dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke, y sentándose en sus piernas.

_No te tienes que mover teme, hasta que yo termine de hacer lo que quiero, ni un solo movimiento.- ordeno Naruto a su novio, como si fuese un niño pequeño haciéndolo ver adorable.

_Sí, bebé.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa, y haciendo sonrojar a Sakura, a Ino y a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a besar a Sasuke por todo el rostro y por todo el cuello haciendo al Uchiha gemir de placer, el rubio metió su lengua en la boca del azabache y con su mano comenzó a masajear y tocar su entrepierna, Sasuke lo quería tocar pero por "ordenes de Naruto" no podía, cosa que lo estaba desesperando, el rubio se apego a Sasuke haciendo que sus hombrías se rozaran sacándoles un gemido a cada uno, Sasuke movió una mano y Naruto lo miro con un puchero.

_T-e-me, no te tienes que mover¡.- dijo Naruto, besando de nuevo a su novio esta vez acercándose más a él, para rozarse al máximo con su cuerpo.

_D-obe ahhh¡- gimió Sasuke, al sentir como Naruto, se rozaba con su amigo.

Naruto sonrió y le bajo los pantalones y bóxers a Sasuke, dejándolo totalmente desnudo abajo para él poder apreciar que el "amigo" de su teme estaba bastante despierto, se agacho y lo metió por completo a su boca, pasando su lengua por toda la hombría de Sasuke haciendo gemir a este de placer, Naruto lamia, saboreaba y mordía el miembro de Sasuke como si fuese un muy rico helado.

_Ohhh…ahh¡- gemía Sasuke, agarrando fuertemente las sabanas de su cama.

O.O| ….Sakura estaba sin palabras totalmente muda y sobretodo roja, por kami-sama ella solo quería verlos besarse no verlos tener sexo, O/O y es que la peli rosa no podía creer con la facilidad que Naruto lamia la…el "amigo" de Sasuke parecía que lo disfrutaba tanto, y ni hablar de Sasuke que estaba totalmente sonrojado, con su boca ligeramente abierta y su cara mostraba completo éxtasis, tenía una de sus manos en la cabeza de Naruto para que fuese más rápido.

_O/O por Kami-sama¡, si la de Sasuke es así de grande ya quiero ver la de Naruto.¡.- susurro Ino con un hilito de sangre bajando de su nariz, y totalmente emocionada.

_Cerda, eres una pervertida¡

_AHHH¡

Sasuke gimió sonoramente al sentir como se venía, Naruto alzo su cabeza y miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida su teme había perdido, el Uchiha lo miro tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y lo acostó en la cama posicionándose encima de él.

_Ahh¡ Sasuke?¡.- dijo Naruto sonrojado, y mirando a su novio con una puchero.

_Es mi turno de jugar, amor.- dijo Sasuke, sonriendo maliciosamente.

El Uchiha cogió un tomate de la canasta y le dio un mordisco sintiendo dentro de su boca el sabor de su comida favorita, para luego besar a Naruto metiendo su lengua en la boca de este, el rubio sentía la lengua de Sasuke y le sabia por completo a tomate era un beso con sabor a tomate, enredo sus piernas en la cintura del Uchiha, Sasuke se separo un momento para pasar su lengua por la boca de Naruto, quitándole un poco los restos de tomate, para luego de nuevo besarlo llenándole la boca de su comida favorita, Sakura miraba atónica como sus dos mejores amigos se comían a besos de sus mentones bajaba un poco de saliva y al parecer el jugo del tomate que estaban comiendo, el cual Sasuke quitaba pasando su lengua por el cuello y torso de Naruto.

_Ahhh Sasu.¡

Sakura no sabía qué demonios hacer, ella nunca los quiso ver haciéndolo por kami-sama que no, ahora con qué cara vería a Naruto y a Sasuke, se acercaría a los dos y les diría " Hola¡ sabes?¡ me escabullí en tu casa y te mire mientras tenias sexo con tu novio :33" sehh en definitiva no tenía cara para mirarlos era una mala amiga.

O

Una amiga, pervertida…sehh eso era. ¬W¬

_S-a-kura mira, por kami la de Naruto parece una escoba, es gigante¡ O.o- dijo Ino con emoción en sus ojos, Sakura se súper sonrojo.

NO ella no se la vería a su mejor amigo, dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato y cuando Sakura se volteo para mirar como Sasuke embestía a Naruto y este gemía fuertemente casi se desmaya, se tuvo que sostener de la puerta del armario, las dos miraron curiosas como Sasuke se movía lentamente como si no tuviese prisa en lo absoluto y al parecer a Naruto no le incomodaba es mas gemía aun más fuerte que antes, pero la boca de las dos llego al piso cuando miraron como Sasuke se movía más y más rápido, y Naruto gemía más y más rápido.

_Ahhh¡- gimió Naruto, agarrándose de la espalda de su teme a punto de venirse.

Y las dos miraron como Naruto y Sasuke terminaban de gemir al llegar los dos a su límite y Sakura no pudo más se dejo caer en el piso completamente desorientada, por kami ahora ya sabía porque decían que la curiosidad mato al gato, NUNCA más espiaría a sus mejores amigos…pero ahora como demonios no moriría de vergüenza al verles la cara.

Sehh Porque Sakura no era curiosa, solamente tenía una curiosidad la única.

¿Cómo son los besos de Sasuke-kun?

Ahora ya lo sabía, y sabía aun más que solo besos, nunca mas volvería a espiar a sus amigos y mucho más sabiendo lo pervertidos que eran.

_**FIN PRIMER RELATO.**_

_Sehh mi mente pervertida sube y sube jujuju ¬¬ ojala les aya gustado, son una serie de relatos subiré el segundo pronto, van hacer unos 6 Cuídense. :33_

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	2. Chapter 2 Falsa inocencia?

_Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan.:33_

* * *

_Kisses_

_._

_Segundo relato_

_._

_Falsa inocencia?_

Hinata Hyuga siempre había sido conocida por su extrema timidez la cual mostraba al hablarle a cualquier persona, todos sabían que si un chico se le acercaba mucho se desmayaba, que si le decías "tonta" en son de broma ella se deprimía y sí Naruto Uzumaki estaba cerca ella lo acosaba detrás de un árbol, lo cual siempre molesto a Sasuke Uchiha el novio del rubio y el chico más popular del Instituto, Sasuke siempre se preguntaba lo mismo al ver a esa extraña chica mirando escondida a su dobe incluso antes de ser novio de Naruto.

_**¿Por qué demonios no le habla, cree que él la va a escuchar mentalmente?**_

Sehh esa era la pregunta que Sasuke se hacía, porque esa extraña chica o más bien la acosadora en potencia de su dobe, podía ser reconocida por tímida, tonta, cobarde, amorosa, linda o fea por cualquier cosa menos por alguien pervertida y de mente sucia.

Es por eso que a Sakura casi le llega la boca al suelo al ver a la "tímida" chica de su clase, bastante concentrada y sobretodo sumamente sonrojada escuchando tras una de las puertas de una de las aulas de…sexología? O.O qué demonios hacia Hinata ahí, a ellos solo les tocaba los Viernes esa materia, la cual era dada por el profesor Jiraiya un viejo verde pervertido, según Sakura.

_Hinata, que haces aquí?.-pregunto Sakura, haciendo saltar a Hinata del susto.

La pelinegra la miro pero bajo la cabeza de inmediato, no quería que Sakura se diese cuenta de su gran sonrojo y del hilito de sangre que apenas se notaba en su nariz, por Kami-sama ella solo había venido a entregarle un informe al sensei Jiraiya cuando escucho, la extraña conversación de su amor platónico con su novio.

_Ahh?¡ Sakura-san?¡ y-o n-o no es nada¡.- dijo casi gritando Hinata, y con un pañuelo en su nariz.

La peli rosa la miro con sospecha, era extraño ver a Hinata ahí ella casi siempre por no decir siempre, en los recesos o horas libres se sentaba con ella, Naruto, Sasuke y los demás chicos, así que verla ahora ahí con un extraño sonrojo y con ese pañuelo en la nariz le sorprendía, pero Sakura entendió todo cuando escucho la voz de su mejor amigo y casi le da ahí mismo una taquicardia.

_Teme, no la muerdas tan duro¡.- escucho Sakura a Naruto, para sonrojarse al instante y mirar a Hinata la cual estaba peor que ella.

_No molestes dobe, es completamente MÍA puedo morderla cuanto yo quiera.- dijo Sasuke, con su voz llena de arrogancia.

Sakura casi se desmaya, qué demonios era eso?¡ Hinata estaba con el paño en su nariz y se sonrojaba más y más, Naruto y Sasuke estaban teniendo algo en esa aula seguramente Sasuke se la estaba…a Naruto, O/O Kami-sama que vergüenza y ellas escuchando ahí como espías, pero en ese momento Hinata sintió algo que hace mucho no sentía, curiosidad. Haciendo que se acercara aun más a la puerta.

O.o|Sakura la miro con los ojos redondos, no era que Hinata era inocente?¡

_Es deliciosa dobe, no quiero acabar de saborearla nunca, es realmente deliciosa, no importa si la muerdo un poco?

_**O/O SONROJO NIVEL: 50**_

_Claro que no teme, pero mejor pasa tu lengua que si sigues mordiéndola te la vas a comer ¬¬.

_**O.o SONROJO NIVEL: 100**_

_No puedo evitar morderla, si solo paso mi lengua no sería igual, además a ti te gusta más que la muerda para que termine más rápido no?.

_Sí, pero esta vez pásale la lengua ahora me gusta durar un poco más, je je como te cabe toda en la boca teme, es gigante?¡.

_Como te cabe la mía en tu boca? la mía es más grande, y veo que te gusta.-termino de decir Sasuke, mostrando diversión en su voz.

_Sí, quisiera todo los días poder saborearla, Ahhh¡ teme no seas rudo.¡- dijo Naruto gimiendo, y al parecer botando algo al piso.

_Lo siento, me pase un poco.

_**SONROJO NIVEL DIOS O/O**_

Sehh decir que Sakura y Hinata estaban rojas era decir poco crearon juntas un nuevo rojo, parecían un semáforo y es que no es sano para la mente escuchar hablar a tus amigo de saborear, morder y chupar quien sabe qué cosa, por Kami ella nunca creyó que esos pervertidos hicieran "eso" en el Instituto y en el salón de sexualidad qué demonios harían si Jiraiya llega y los encuentra, Tsunade-sama los castraría pero a pesar de todo eso no era lo que tenía más sorprendida a Sakura.

No, para nada.

Era Hinata¡, parecía que se iba a pegar a la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que decían los chicos, Sakura la miro incrédula y decían que ella era pervertida ¬¬, quien diría que la mas calmadita del salón sería tan…pervertida, y es que Hinata no disimulaba tenía su pañuelo en la nariz para limpiarse la sangre que le salia, y un mega sonrojo en el rostro con una sonrisa que Sakura no supo describir muy bien, sehh ella no conocía a ESA Hinata.

_Teme te dije que no la muerdas¡ teme mordelón ¬¬-se escucho la voz de Naruto, con un poco de molestia.

_No te pongas así bebé, ven, ven aquí Naru-chan.- escucho Sakura con un sonrojo, como la voz de Sasuke estaba llena de cariño y sobretodo amor.

Las dos escucharon el típico sonido de un beso y respiraciones entrecortadas y uno que otro gemido, las dos disimuladamente abrieron un poco la puerta solo para ver como Naruto y Sasuke estaban besándose, mirado como Naruto metía su lengua en la boca del Uchiha mientras se apegaba a él ya que estaba sentado en sus piernas, mientras que Sasuke le acariciaba el torso metiendo su mano debajo de la camisa de Naruto, O/O| las dos miraron como los dos se separaban un poco y pegaban sus frentes, solo para ver aun más sonrojadas como Sasuke le daba un pequeño beso en su boca, el cual hiso sonrojar a Naruto.

_Dobe, quieres seguir comiéndotela?.-pregunto Sasuke, de forma divertida.

Naruto se sonrojo ese bastardo no tenia tacto para hablar, eso había sonado raro cualquiera que los escuchara diría que estaban fornicando en esa aula, cuando lo único que hacían era cuidarle un rato el aula a Jiraiya.

_C-hicos¡.- los dos miraron curiosos hacia atrás, solo para mirar a Sakura y a Hinata totalmente sonrojadas.

_Que pasa Sakura-chan?.- pregunto Naruto, con un sonrojo por la posición en la que los encontraron.

Sakura hiso un gran puchero y luego los señalo, para luego regañarlos con vergüenza en su voz.

_USTEDES PERVERTIDOS, ESTABAN FORNICANDO AQUÍ VERDAD?¡.- grito la chica histérica, mientras Hinata bajaba un poco la cabeza.

Naruto y Sasuke quedaron con cara de WTF?¡ de qué demonios hablaba Sakura, ellos fornicando en el Instituto si solo una vez lo habían hecho ahí.

_De que hablas Sakura?.- pregunto Sasuke igual de confundido que Naruto, y abrazándolo por la cintura.

_Como que de que hablo?¡ no se hagan los que no saben, Hinata y yo los escuchamos hablando de que la saboreaban, mordían y que querían "acabar" antes expliquen eso?¡.- dijo la peli rosa, con un notable sonrojo.

Naruto se sonrojo por completo y Sasuke río un poco, miro a Sakura de forma divertida e indiferente dejando confundida a la chica.

_Hablábamos de las paletas que Kushina-san le dio a Naruto, el dobe se enfadaba si yo la mordía mucho, porque decía que me la iba a acabar antes que él, entonces me dijo que mejor le pasara mi lengua para no terminar rápido de comérmela, y las paletas eran bastante grandes por eso me pregunto que como me alcanzaba toda en la boca.-explico Sasuke con tranquilidad, y Sakura se sonrojo.

_P-ero es-cuchamos a Naruto gemir¡.- dijo Sakura, no, no podía ser que sus mentes estuviesen tan corrompidas para imaginar que Sasuke y Naruto, hacían cosas indecorosas en esa aula.

_A je je el teme dejo caer uno de sus libros gigantes en mi pie, fue por eso que gemí pero no creo que haya sido de placer je je- dijo Naruto algo nervioso, y sonrojado.

A Sakura y a Hinata les llego casi la boca al piso entonces todo había sido su pervertida imaginación, Sakura miro a Hinata la cual estaba totalmente sonrojada las dos se habían imaginado una escena totalmente diferente, por Kami-sama tan pervertidas eran.

Entonces en ese momento Sakura, descubrió que Hinata no era tan "tímida y inocente" como decían, tenía su lado pervertido al igual que ella e Ino, porque imaginarse que dos personas están casi fornicando en un aula no es como de alguien inocente.

Sehh ninguna de las dos podía ser catalogada como inocente, pero que podían hacer ellas cuando Naruto y Sasuke tenían esa "peculiar" manera de comer paletas.

Y Hinata se dio cuenta de que la curiosidad era mala, después de todo ese dicho tenía razón.

"_**La curiosidad mato al gato" **_

Ella lo había vivido en carne propia, nunca más volvería a ser curiosa con conversaciones extrañas de Sasuke y Naruto, o al menos…lo intentaría.

_**FIN SEGUNDO RELATO.**_

Ojala les haya gusta, recuerden que ningún relato está relacionado con el otro…juju que mente la de Hinata y Sakura. :33 Gracias por los review :DD

¿Me dejas un review?


	3. Chapter 3 Primera vez

_Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan.:33_

* * *

_Kisses_

_._

_Tercer relato._

_._

_Primera ves?_

Naruto Namikaze, se podía considerar una persona afortunada tenía buenos amigos, su familia era una de las más ricas de Japón, era apuesto, era agradable y feliz y la gran cereza del pastel era su sexy novio el chico más popular del Instituto de Konoha Uchiha Sasuke, sehh que más le podía pedir a la vida, él y Sasuke tenían casi un año de estar juntos, y en ese momento Naruto se hiso una pregunta que siempre le había dado **curiosidad.**

_**¿Cuando Sasuke y él, tendrían su primera vez?**_

Sehh Naruto se preguntaba eso porque su novio ya muchas veces había querido tener "eso" con él, pero Naruto siempre se negaba alegando que era muy pronto aún para hacer eso al principio Sasuke acepto, pero luego cuando Naruto se seguía negando el Uchiha se enojo y salió de la casa del rubio, dejando a Naruto con una gran tristeza.

No crean que Naruto no lo ama, si lo hace pero el rubio tiene nervios o miedo de hacer algo mal, después de todo Sasuke ya había estado con otras personas antes, y Naruto nunca había tenido sexo con nadie era completamente inexperto en ese sentido, pero el blondo tampoco quería que su teme se enojase con él es por eso que ahora vemos como Naruto está sentado en una de las bancas del gran jardín del Instituto Konoha, con su rostro entre sus piernas y al parecer llorando por los sollozos que se dejaban escuchar.

_Naruto, que te pasa?.- pregunto Sakura con preocupación, y sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo.

Naruto alzo su mirada a la chica con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, Sakura lo abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño, ya un poco más calmado Naruto se separo un poco de ella y se seco las lagrimas de los ojos.

_G-racias, Sakura-chan ya me siento mejor.

_No evadas mi pregunta, que fue lo que paso? Porque llorabas?¡.- pregunto Sakura, que ya estaba lista para golpear al que haya dañado a su mejor amigo.

Naruto suspiro, pero luego le hablo a la chica.

_Veras Sakura-chan, es que me pelee con Sasuke.- dijo Naruto, bajando su mirada al suelo.

_Que?¡ pero porque?¡.- pregunto Sakura exaltada, ellos dos nunca peleaban.

_Es que Sasuke quiere bueno él quiere, que lo hagamos me entiendes- dijo Naruto pero al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga, suspiro y se sonrojo _Él quiere que hagamos el amor.

Sakura ahora entendió sonrojándose por completo, pero luego analizo mejor lo que le dijo Naruto, y su boca casi llega al piso por la sorpresa Naruto la miro bastante sorprendido.

_Es-tas diciéndome que tienes casi un año con Sasuke-kun, y nunca han tenido relaciones sexuales.¡.- dijo Sakura mirando acusadoramente al rubio, como si hubiese hecho el peor delito del mundo.

_Bu-eno no.- dijo Naruto sonrojado, y juntado sus manos en su pecho.

O.O

_QUE?¡ COMO QUE NO NARUTO ÉL TE AMA, DEBERÍAS DE HABER FOLLADO CON ÉL DESDE HACE MUCHO.¡- grito Sakura con su voz incrédula, algunas personas la miraron y negaron y ni hablar de Naruto que parecía un tomate.

_Sakura-chan es que tengo miedo, luego hago algo mal y si él se decepciona?¡ lo amo demasiado como para que me deje.- dijo Naruto bajando su mirada de nuevo, la peli rosa suspiro y puso una mano en la cabeza del rubio.

_Naruto, de verdad crees que Sasuke-kun te dejaría por eso…el te ama baka nunca había visto a Sasuke-kun tan enamorado de alguien como lo está de ti, confía en él.- dijo Sakura con cariño en su voz, como si Naruto fuese un niño pequeño.

Naruto la miro, Sakura tenía razón Sasuke nunca lo dejaría por eso él de verdad lo amaba, se levanto ya con su sonrisa de siempre en el rostro.

_Gracias, Sakura-chan¡ me voy tengo que buscar al teme¡.- grito Naruto corriendo de nuevo hacia adentro del Instituto, Sakura lo miro irse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto con su mirada triste, nunca le había gustado pelearse con su dobe lo amaba mucho y no le gustaba verlo llorar, camino hacia su casillero y se sorprendió de ver ahí a su dolor de cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_Teme¡.- dijo Naruto corriendo hacia el Uchiha, para abrazarlo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y correspondió el abrazo de su novio, Naruto alzo su cabeza y miro al Uchiha con una mirada llena de amor.

_Teme ven a mi casa esta noche, Otto-san y Oka-san no están.- dijo Naruto con un sonrojo en su rostro, y mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke se sorprendió acaso Naruto lo quería hacer, sonrió un poco y luego negó.

_Tranquilo dobe, yo no te obligare sabes que te voy a amar aunque no lo hagamos.- dijo Sasuke besando la frente de su dobe, y sonriéndole.

_No de verdad teme, yo…sí quiero.- dijo Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo, y asintiendo.

Sasuke suspiro y miro a Naruto, lo abrazo metiendo su cabeza en el cuello de este y aspirando su olor, él amaría a Naruto aun que este no quisiese hacer "eso" aun.

_._

_._

_._

Naruto sentía las manos de Sasuke por debajo de su camisa naranja acariciándolo, suspiro cuando sintió la otra mano de su teme en su entrepierna masajeándola y haciéndolo gemir de placer.

_Ahhh Sasu-ke¡.- gimió Naruto, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de su teme y pegando así sus hombrías.

Sasuke suspiro al sentir como Naruto metía una de sus manos dentro de su pantalón, tocando su miembro y acariciándolo lo beso mordiéndole un labio para que abriese su boca y él metiese su lengua, jugó con la lengua del rubio mientras que lo acostaba en su cama.

_Sasu-ke?- dijo Naruto con un poco de nervios en su voz, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor.

_Shhh, no hables amor.- dijo Sasuke besando todo el vientre de Naruto, y bajando hasta más abajo de su ombligo.

_Ahhgh.¡- Naruto gimió al sentir como Sasuke metía en su boca, su hombría.

Sentía la lengua de Sasuke pasando por todo su miembro, besándolo, mordiendo un poco a veces y saboreándolo como si fuese uno de esos tomates que tanto le gustaban, Naruto solo miraba el cabello de Sasuke y su cabeza moverse haciéndolo gemir de placer, como demonios no habían hecho antes?¡ ¬¬

_Ahhh.- gimió Naruto curvándose un poco al sentir como se venía, era increíble las sensaciones que Sasuke lo hacía sentir eran maravillosas.

El Uchiha subió al rostro de Naruto para besarle con añoranza y pasión posicionándose encima de él, Naruto sabía que Sasuke estaba haciendo todo el "trabajo" y eso no le gusto, él también tenía sus trucos, se posiciono rápidamente encima de Sasuke y este lo miro un poco sorprendido pero luego sonrió.

_Na-ru Ahhhg¡.

Sasuke gimió roncamente al sentir como Naruto se movía encima de él, haciendo que sus hombrías se rozaran cansándoles a los dos, espasmos de placer Sasuke acerco su rostro al de Naruto para besarlo sintió la lengua de Naruto en su cavidad, y la recibió con gusto con su lengua, Naruto se movio más rápido sobre él haciendo que ahogara un gemido de placer.

_Ahhh..ahhng.- Sasuke sintió como una sustancia tibia le mojaba su vientre, se posiciono rápidamente encima de su dobe lo miro y le beso la frente, Naruto estaba con su boca semi abierta, sus mejillas rosadas y sus cabellos pegados a su frente por el sudor a Sasuke se le hiso tan tentador esa imagen bajo y lo beso acariciando con sus manos todo su cuerpo.

_Ahhh.¡

Sasuke abrió las piernas de su dobe bien, y metió uno de sus dedos en su entrada y miro como su dobe hacia una mueca de dolor.

_Ahhg.- gimió Naruto por el dolor, dolía no quería imaginarse cuando podía llegar a doler cuando fuese Sasuke el que lo penetrara.

Sasuke se alisto para entrar en su dobe, lo miro y este asintió Sasuke no se hiso esperar lo embistió haciendo que Naruto agarrase las sabanas de la cama por el dolor, Sasuke le beso la frente y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

_N-arut-o, e-stas b-ien?¡.- pregunto Sasuke a Naruto, el rubio tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas en su rostro.

_Duel-e, teme me alegra que estemos haciendo esto…perdóname por lo de antes.- dijo Naruto con un puchero adorable en su rostro, y con sus mejillas aun rosadas.

Sasuke se acerco a su rostro y ya ahí le dio pequeños besos, lo amaba demasiado.

_Tranquilo bebé, ahora listo?.- pregunto Sasuke, Naruto asintió.

_No seas brusco, por favor.- dijo Naruto, acariciándole el rostro a Sasuke.

_Jamás lo seria contigo.- dijo Sasuke con su rostro lleno de ternura, agarro la mano de su dobe y le dio un beso.

El Uchiha se comenzó a mover encima de Naruto, primero lento para que el rubio se acostumbrase a esa extraña mescla de dolor y placer, luego comenzó a acelerar el movimiento haciendo a Naruto gemir cada vez más fuerte.

_Ahhhh¡.- Naruto se sentía completo, como demonios no había echo eso antes con Sasuke, se sentía tan bien era como estar en un paraíso, sintió como Sasuke temblaba un poco dándole a entender que al igual que él estaba a punto de venirse.

_AHHHH¡

Los dos dieron un gran gemido y al fin tuvieron su orgasmo, Naruto sintió como una sustancia tibia bajaba por su trasero y se sonrojo, Sasuke se había venido dentro de él, el Uchiha se acostó al lado de su dobe y lo abrazo metiendo su rostro en el cuello de Naruto.

_Te amo, dobe.- susurro Sasuke, apegando más a Naruto a su cuerpo.

Naruto se acurruco al lado de su teme y aspiro su aroma, ahora ya sabía que nunca debió de tener miedo Sasuke nunca hubiese hecho algo que lo dañara, lo abrazo y cerró sus ojos por el cansancio.

_Yo también te amo, teme.

Ahora Naruto sabía que la curiosidad no era tan mala después de todo, no entendía ese extraño dicho.

_**La curiosidad mato al gato.**_

Bueno depende de que tratara la curiosidad tenía su lado bueno, y a Naruto le había tocado un MUY buen lado.

FIN TERCER RELATO.

Ojala les aya gustado, :33 Naru-chan tuvo el lado bueno de la curiosidad ¬¬ jjj

¿Me dejas un review?


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

_Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan.:33_

* * *

_Kisses_

_._

_Cuarto relato._

_._

_Quieres ser mi novio?_

Uchiha Sasuke, era alguien afortunado y nadie lo podía negar su familia era la millonaria y elegante familia Uchiha, su madre era la presidenta de Japón, su aniki era uno de los mejores cantantes en Japón y también de los más famosos y su padre era el presidente de la gran Empresa Uchiha, la cual vendía cualquier tipo de electrodomésticos y él era el genio de su clase, el play boy de su Instituto, sehh que más le podía pedir a la vida…su vida era completamente perfecta.

O eso era lo que pensaba todo el mundo, porque aunque Sasuke tuviese tanto dinero y el amor de su familia, le faltaba "algo" más, ese algo que él veía en todas esa parejas cursis y estúpidas según Sasuke, y ese "algo" llego cuando conoció a su más grande dolor de cabeza.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Desde que conoció a Naruto, Sasuke supo que ese rubio, idiota y dobe iba a poner su mundo de cabeza y no se equivoco, al principio los dos peleaban por todo, pero con el tiempo se fueron haciendo los mejore amigos, y luego Sasuke se dio cuenta de su amor por el rubio por cosas de la vida.

Como por ejemplo, una vez que estaba con sus amigos y Naruto estaba a su lado, Sasuke no supo cuando pero en algún momento se le quedo mirando a Naruto como una quinceañera enamorada, y lo supo por que Sakura una de su mejores amigas le tuvo que dar un codazo, para que contestara a la pregunta que uno de sus amigos le estaba haciendo.

Y Sasuke sabía que cuando te le quedabas mirando como idiota a una persona, es porque ya estabas jodido, y lo aseguro cuando por "accidente" beso a Naruto, fue algo muy gracioso verán era la fiesta de cumpleaños del rubio, y Sasuke lo estaba ayudando a subir un enorme regalo a su habitación, pero antes de llegar Naruto se cayó y Sasuke con complejo de araña lo "salvo" haciendo que Naruto cayese encima de él, y en su boca, fue un beso bastante extraño ya que ninguno de los dos hablo de él después, y Sasuke tuvo que fingir que le dio asco, cuando casi le da un orgasmo por el maldito beso.

Luego las cosas se complicaron, como por ejemplo un sábado que Naruto lo invito a bañarse a la piscina de su casa, y él como buen amigo que era acepto. ¬¬

Sasuke llego a la mansión Uzumaki, con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, pantaloneta negra y sandalias blancas e igual de sexy que siempre, toco el timbre dos veces y muy pronto le abrió…Minato.

_Uchiha…

_Namikase…

Sasuke lo miro fingiendo inocencia y paso al lado del rubio, Minato lo inspecciono con la mirada como si Sasuke fuese un asesino o acosador en potencia.

_Y vienes a bañarte con MI niño?.- pregunto Minato, con su ceño fruncido.

Sasuke lo miro con una gotita en su cabeza, y suspiro.

_Sí, él me invito.

_..._

_MALDITO UCHIHA, PERVERTIDO LO QUIERES VER DESNUDO¡- grito Minato, ahorcando a Sasuke con cara de psicópata.

Sasuke se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de oxigeno, _"no le miento SÍ lo quiero ver desnudo ¬¬"_ pensó Sasuke, de pronto una pelirroja con un sartén le pego a Minato en la cabeza, para que se calmase.

_Minato, que demonios haces?¡ vas a matar a Sasu-chan y no quiero ver a Mikoto echándonos de Japón.- dijo Kushina, con sus ojos violetas echando fuego.

_Pero Kushina, míralo es un morboso, pervertido que quiere ver desnudo a mi niño.- dijo Minato, con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

Kushina miro a Sasuke, y este hiso los tres pasos de la lista Uchiha para convencer a una mujer, mirada arrogante pero sexy, sonrisa de soy-tan-sexy-que-ni-el-viento-me-despeina y por ultimo hacerse un poco el cabello para atrás con pose indiferente.

O/O

_Minato como puedes decir que esta obra divina de dios, es un pervertido?¡ si es un santo.- dijo Kushina, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sasuke puso la mejor cara de inocencia de su vida, hasta parecía que en cualquier momento le saldrían alas y miro a Minato con una mirada de victoria.

_Pero Kushina¡

_Pero nada, nos vamos a la cocina¡.- termino de decir la pelirroja, para arrastrar a su esposo a la cocina.

Sasuke suspiro, y se volteo para salir al jardín y casi le da una taquicardia por lo que vio hay.

_Hola teme¡ ttebayo¡. =^^=

Naruto estaba sin camisa y pequeñas gotitas bajaban por todo su torso y brazos, tenía su cabello pegado a la frente por el agua, una sonrisa de ni-el-sol-tapa-mi-belleza, sus músculos se podían ver mejor ahora, Sasuke los conto TODOS cada cuadrito y pectoral le conto hasta los de los pies y para rematar y hacer que Sasuke se ahogara con su propia sangre lo miraba con una mirada inocente.

Por Kami-sama O/O WTF?¡ en qué momento Naruto se había hecho tan…comestible, bueno para la vista y hermoso, Sasuke se tuvo que tapar la nariz para que no le viese la sangre, pero Minato lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina.

_COF COF¡- tosió Sasuke dándole la espada a Minato, y limpiándose el hilito de sangre de su nariz.

Lo ven es por eso que Sasuke no pudo seguir aguantando no ser el novio de Naruto, así que por su salud mental y por la salud de su "amigo" y también por alto riesgo de ahogarse en sangre, no le quedo de otra que preguntarle a Sakura como le pedias a alguien que fuese tu novio.

_Hmm bueno, lo puedes llevar a un restaurante y pedírselo ahí?.- dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Muy cliché, que crees que somos Sakura, Romeo y Julieta?¡.- dijo Sasuke, sentado al lado de la chica, en la banca de un parque de Japón.

_¬¬ Que humor te cargas hoy, te vas a quedar pelón si sigues así.-dijo Sakura suspirando, y luego se puso a pensar y en unos minutos sus ojos se alumbraron.

_Ya se¡ por qué no…

Sasuke escucho atentamente lo que la chica le decía, mmm no sonaba tan mal eso también era cliché pero que se podía hacer, asintió a Sakura y esta le dijo que como pago quería la grabación de un beso, a lo que Sasuke acepto de mala gana.

_**Sábado por la noche, Mansión Uchiha. 7:00PM**_

Sasuke estaba alistando todo en su mansión la cual estaba totalmente vacía, ya que su madre estaba en U.S, su padre en Francia y Itachi su aniki en España, y era el día libre de las sirvientas, alisto todo, palomitas, papas fritas, películas estúpidas de miedo y su gran sillón con Chidori su gato negro sentado en ella.

Escucho como tocaban el timbre y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba, tomo aire y se puso serio, un Uchiha no tenía nervios, abrió la puerta y miro a su casi dobe con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía un gorrito naranja en su cabeza, un chaleco negro y al parecer venia con un sonrojo por el frío.

Sehh ya no aguantaría ver ese pedacito de cielo todos los días, y no poder hacerle nada…no piensen mal. ¬¬

_**20 minutos después.**_

Naruto y Sasuke estaban viendo una película de esas viejas, y de terror antiguo, el Uchiha miraba al rubio a cada segundo sin saber en qué momento podría mandarle la gran pregunta, Naruto se asusto por una de las escenas y se abrazo a él, haciendo que se pusiese más nervioso.

_Etto lo siento, teme.- dijo Naruto, con un notable sonrojo en su rostro.

Sasuke lo miro unos momentos, lo amaba, amaba a ese rubio dobe que había puesto su mundo de cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a su rostro cerrando sus ojos, Naruto no entendía porque Sasuke estaba haciendo eso…pero sinceramente le importaba un pito, el pelinegro sintió los húmedos labios de su dobe y se movió encima de ellos, mordió un poco uno de los labios de Naruto y este abrió su boca, metió su lengua en la cavidad de Naruto acariciando cada parte de esa boca que tanto le gustaba, se separaron para tomar aire y se miraron fijamente los dos sonrojados.

_T-eme yo.

Sasuke le puso un dedo en la boca callándolo, y luego tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

_Naruto se que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, que a veces soy un bastardo arrogante y que tal vez no sea lo suficiente bueno para ti, pero te amo, te amo mucho y quiero que estés a mi lado…quieres ser mi novio?- hay estaba ya lo había dicho, se sentía totalmente nervioso.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido y sonrojado, para luego sonreírle con alegría y abrazarlo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke y aspirando su aroma.

_Claro que sí, yo también te amo teme-baka.- dijo Naruto, sonrojado.

Sasuke en ese momento sintió una gran alegría la cual nunca había sentido, agarro con sus manos el rostro de Naruto y pego sus narices en un gesto lleno de amor, para después darle un pequeño beso en su boca.

_Te amo, sabes tienes aun Uchiha comiendo de tu mano mi dobe.- dijo Sasuke, acariciándole una mejilla a su dobe, Naruto cerró sus ojos sonrojado.

_Je je me alegra que sea así.- dijo Naruto, dándole un beso a Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos besando al rubio, y saboreando el sabor de los labios de Naruto, como demonios había podido vivir sin eso?¡ después de todo el plan de Sakura si dio resultado, aunque fuese un poco cursi, a Sasuke no le importaba.

Él siempre había tenido _**curiosidad **_de saber que era decirle a alguien, ¿Quieres ser mi novio o novia? Ahora ya lo sabía, y no le fue mal ahora tenía a su dobe a su lado, después de todo él era un Uchiha. ¬w¬

* * *

_**FIN CUARTO RELATO.**_

_***Gracias por leer***_

_**¿Me dejas un review? :33**_


	5. Chapter 5 Tipos de besos

**Notas:** Muchas gracias, por sus reviews aquí les dejo el último relato de Kisses. ^,^ Es algo corto pero espero que les guste, yo de ociosa ju ju. :33

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, no es mío es de Sasu-chan y Kishimoto-san. ^^

* * *

_Kisses_

_._

_Último Relato._

_._

_Tipos de besos._

Sakura era curiosa y ella lo sabía, pero como no ser curiosa cuando tienes de mejores amigos a esas dos cositas, *Q* cualquiera se hace una pervertida, es por eso que después de haberse recuperado un poco del trauma de haberlos visto haciendo "eso", por accidente con la pervertida de Ino, tenía una última curiosidad.

"_Ver una buena escena de besos de esos dos, sehh así podría morir tranquila. ¬W¬"_

Y que mejor forma de verlos, que con su buena y pervertida amiga Ino Yamanaka; la rubia loca y enamoradiza.

_Apresúrate Ino-cerda¡.- dijo Sakura exaltada, y corriendo por los pasillos del Konoha Gakuen.

Ino corría detrás de ella, con sus manos en su falda para que esta no se levantase, ella estaba igual de emocionada en ver de nuevo a esos dos, hasta les tomaría fotos esta vez para luego ponerlas de fondo de pantalla.

_Espera, frentona¡- dijo Ino con emoción, y pegando con la espalda de la peli rosa.

Sakura paro un momento de correr, y asomo su cabeza para mirar el pasillo, y ahí miro como sus dos mejores amigos estaban sentados en el piso hablando despreocupadamente, sonrió con cariño y camino de puntillas hasta llegar atrás de unas plantas.

_Sakura míralos, son tan Kawaiis¡- susurro Ino, con corazones en sus ojos.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa llena de alegría. Mientras que Naruto miraba con ojitos de borrego a su novio, haciendo que Sasuke suspirase.

_Por favor teme, si no llevo esa tarea Kakashi-sensei me matara¡- dijo Naruto con un puchero, y sentado en las piernas de Sasuke.

_Está bien pero solo esta vez, tienes que aprender a hacer tu tarea dobe.- dijo Sasuke fingiendo enfado, y tomando a Naruto del rostro.

Naruto río un poco y pego su boca con la boca del azabache, moviéndola con delicadeza, y haciendo que ciertas personas detrás de una planta se sonrojasen, Sasuke le correspondió el beso mordiéndole un poco el labio al kitsune.

_Eres un mordelón, teme¡- dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado, y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke.

_Hmm un poco, me dejas comerte?- pregunto Sasuke, besando el cuello de Naruto un poco.

_Eres un pequeño pervertido…- dijo Naruto totalmente sonrojado, por sentir la boca de su "santo" novio en su cuello.

Sasuke mordió el cuello del rubio, haciendo que Naruto soltase un pequeño gemido, Sakura e Ino ya estaban con pañuelos en sus narices gracias al sangrado nasal que tenían. Naruto sintió las manos de Sasuke debajo de su camisa, acariciando todo su torso y haciendo que tuviese que taparse la boca para no soltar un gemido.

_Sas-u-ke…basta teme, no podemos hacer "eso" aquí ttebayo¡- dijo Naruto con un puchero, y su cara como farol.

Sasuke fingió estar triste, mirando a Naruto con ojos de borrego, el kitsune suspiro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del Uchiha.

_Eres malo, muy malo con tu adorado novio lo sabías?- pregunto Sasuke con diversión, y acariciándole el cabello a Naruto.

Naruto río divertido y subió su rostro al de Sasuke, para darle un beso en sus labios. Sasuke lo tomo del rostro metiendo su lengua en la rosada boca de Naruto, el kitsune puso sus manos en el rostro del azabache haciendo que el beso fuese más profundo. Sasuke se separo de él solo para tomar aire, para luego volverlo a besar aun con más intensidad y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Naruto.

Sasuke se separo del rubio, dejando un hilito de saliva en medio de los dos.

_Baka…- le dijo Naruto a Sasuke con cariño, y pegando su frente a la del pelinegro.

Sasuke sonrió con amor, y lo miro traviesamente.

_Deberías de estar en la cárcel, por ser tan violable mi dobe.- dijo Sasuke sin una pisca de vergüenza, y dándole un sonoro beso a Naruto en su mejilla.

_Teme

_Dobe

_Bastardo

_Imbécil

Los dos rieron divertidos, por su extraña forma de mostrarse amor. Sakura suspiro como tonta al ver como Sasuke volvía a besar a Naruto, como si este fuese una delicada pieza de vidrio que en cualquier momento se podría romper, miro a Ino a su lado la cual estaba con su celular tomando fotos.

_Ino-cerda¡ qué haces?¡ te van a descubrir¡- susurro la peli rosa, quitándole el celular a Ino.

La rubia la miro enojada, pero pronto volvió a mirar a los angelitos –según Ino…y yo *O*- que estaban comiéndose a besos.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…- decía Sasuke con amor, dándole pequeños besitos a Naruto en su boca.

_Je je tema, ba-sta…me haces cosquillas¡- reía Naruto con un sonrojo en su rostro, y pegando su frente con la de Sasuke para corresponderle sus besos.

_Mmm, teme que hora es?- pregunto el rubio, a Sasuke.

_Las 9 de la mañana, ¿por qué?

_Ya entramos a la clase de Kakashi-sensei, vamos a llegar tarde y me va a matar¡- dijo Naruto con terror, y poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Sasuke suspiro y también se puso de pie, para recoger su mochila y la mochila de Naruto.

_Tranquilo dobe, seguramente no ha llegado.

_Ojala tengas razón, teme- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, y caminando al lado del Uchiha.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en su frente, para después entrelazar su mano con la de su novio. Ino y Sakura se dejaron caer al suelo, con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro.

_Son tan lindos¡- dijo Ino con sus manos en sus mejillas, y negando.

Sakura la miro con alegría, dándole toda la razón.

_Cerda, me tienes que pasar esas imágenes-decía Sakura, mientras se ponía de pie, para caminar con su amiga hacía la cafetería.

Nadie mejor que Ino y Sakura, para decir que la curiosidad no era tan mala, y mucho menos cuando tenía que ver con Naruto y Sasuke, la curiosidad era muy buena cuando se lo proponía.

_**FIN ÚLTIMO RELATO.**_

**Notas**_**:**__ Aquí les dejo este último capítulo de Kisses, es cortito ojala les haya gustado todos los relatos como a mí escribirlos, gracias por su apoyo. Los invito a leer mi nuevo fic "Dying for love" ojala les guste. Nos leemos. :33_


End file.
